Within the Darkness
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: As Chrom and his Shepherds make their way into Plegian territory, they gain an unexpected ally: Tharja, a dark mage who aids Robin (M) in the battle to save exalt Emmeryn. Fire Emblem Awakening's Robin x Tharja
1. Chapter 1

So this is a continuation to 'Beneath the Starry Sky'. However, this story will primarily focus on Tharja and Robin's support conversations C-A.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"Now get to your stations, King Gangrel demands it!" The Plegian captain yelled to the dark mages and warriors as Tharja collected her book.

"Who does he think he is?" She muttered to herself as she walked along with her assigned group. If there was anything she hated the most, it was taking orders. Her feet carried her to the fort as the sun scorched down.

"Watch it!" A Plegian berserker yelled at her as he brushed past Tharja abruptly.

She lowered her head as her eyes darted at the man. With a wave of her hand and a few words she cast a hex on him. He suddenly felt light headed and collapsed. To avoid any suspicions, she left the area.

"Oy! What happened?" The Plegian captain yelled as he spotted the man on the ground. "Somebody, wake em' up!" He yelled in frustration.

When Tharja was at a safe distance she looked back as the warriors huddled. "Serves you right..." She muttered to herself and wandered away to the next fort.

* * *

Robin and Chrom crouched behind a sandy hill. They could make out the castle walls, he was sure that Emmeryn was there. "So we all know what to do?" The tactician turned back to address the other Shepherds. They all nodded in agreement.

Virion stepped forward squinting his eyes at the castle's walls. He could faintly make out two archers standing guard. His eyes widened as a shot was aimed for Chrom's head.

"Watch out!" He yelled, Robin quickly noticed and pushed the Ylissean lord aside. The arrow pierced the side of his abdomen, nearly missing any vital organs. He still doubled over and winced at the pain, it had penetrated deeply as he mustered the strength to pull it out. "Gaaah!" Robin fell to the ground as the blood seeped through his cloak.

Virion skillfully countered the attack as he took an arrow and shot the archer. However, the other man fled back into the castle. Since he was out of sight, he withdrew his bow as Lissa and Maribelle ran to Robin's aid.

Chrom rushed to his side as well. "Robin, are you ok?" He held the blonde tactician in his arms.

He felt sick, as if the energy had been drained from him. That was no ordinary arrow, it was stained with something else.

"Here, let us help." Lissa and Maribelle knelt to his side as they removed his dark cloak. His shirt was stained in red from his wound. They held their staffs and mended the cut. Unfortunately, their magic didn't seem to be working. Blood continued to spill out as their staffs glowed, but to no avail.

"Why isn't it working?" Lissa cried out as she looked at Chrom then Robin for an answer. Maribelle sat with the same expression as well.

"Excuse me," Miriel made her way to the front and asked Lissa to step aside as she knelt beside Robin. "Hmm..." She examined it in deep thought as her hand adjusted her spectacles.

Robin's head was spinning, his thoughts were jumbled as his vision started to blur slightly.

"He's been poisoned." Miriel concluded as Chrom looked at Robin.

"Then what do we do?" He asked the mage.

"I'm afraid none of us are familiar with the type of poison the Plegians use." She narrowed her eyes at the sick tactician. "So that removes the possibility of finding an antidote."

Chrom grit his teeth, he just couldn't allow Robin to die here and now.

The tactician moved his hand weakly to the concerned Ylissean lord. "..Chrom..." He took a deep breath. "Proceed..as...planned." The poison coursed through his veins. "Save...Emmeryn.." He managed a weak grin as if to assure the boy.

"But I-" Chrom lowered his head.

"He's right." Miriel cut him off, they were wasting precious time. "Emmeryn is our first priority, besides..." She slowly stood up. "There may be a chance to save him."

Lissa, Maribelle, and Chrom looked up at the crimson haired mage. "It's possible that other Plegian soldiers will use the same poison, others may have an antidote." She crossed her arms and looked above, they would be expecting an attack soon.

Chrom knit his eyebrows at the possibility. Lissa looked down at the tactician who already had his eyes closed. "Robin!" She bent down to shake the boy who was unconscious. Maribelle watched the Ylissean princess call out his name, she'd never felt so helpless.

"Maribelle, take him with your horse." Chrom demanded. The girls moved aside as he picked the boy off the ground. "We attack now!" He rallied the others as Fredrick helped him set Robin onto the troubadour's horse.

* * *

"So captain, let me be certain that I understand your report." Aversa stood by King Gangrel as she twirled her hand in the air. "Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem, but you weren't able to estimate how many were with Prince Chrom?"

"Y-Yes milady!" The archer straightened his posture before the Plegian woman. "The air was thick with sand - it was nearly impossible to ascertain their number."

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain." Aversa moved closer to the soldier, she snaked her hand into his brown hair and pressed her body close to his. His heart raced, he had never been close to the woman. "Let me show you." She whispered into his ear seductively. He swallowed hard as a sharp pain emanated from his abdomen. He looked down at his body while his mouth dropped as he gazed at Aversa, the wicked Plegian had pierced him with a dagger.

"Huargh!" He dropped on his knees before falling on the ground. The carpet stained with a pool of fresh blood.

She smiled at his corpse before facing King Gangrel. He didn't seem amused by her actions. "Do try not to kill all the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party."

He moved past her before the castle's entrance. "The Ylisseans will be here soon - Chrom and the emblem among them." He held his chest as a devious smiled formed on his face. "The bleeding heart prince would never put good sense before his sister."

"And when they arrive?" Aversa cleaned her blade.

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" He broke into laughter as the room echoed with his voice.

* * *

Fredrick, Chrom and Vaike stormed the front as they cleared a path for the others. The sand made it difficult for them to march forward. Yet, they did their best to press on. Robin was set on Maribelle's horse as she sat in back of him. She hoped he would be ok, they needed to find an antidote as soon as possible. "Robin..." She mumbled quietly before coming to a halt.

The Shepherds looked up to spot exalt Emmeryn atop a cliff with one soldier standing guard over her. King Gangrel made his way to center stage as he spoke aloud. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome, one and all!" He raised his arms into the air. "Your anticipation electrifies the air! We all remember the crimes of Ylisse..." He swatted his right hand before him. "Would you have their witch queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?" He gestured to Emmeryn from above. "We WILL have justice!" He roared in delight. "Executioner!" The Plegian king clapped his hands. "If you would be so kind..."

"Flavia!" Chrom yelled out.

"I've got him!" The Feroxi woman yelled as she threw an axe at the man beside Emmeryn. He stammered back before falling off to his demise.

The exalt looked below her, it was Chrom and his reinforcements.

"Everyone, now!" The Ylissean lord yelled as they charged forward.

Gangrel grit his teeth in frustration. "My plan is ruined!" He slammed a fist across the air. "Men! Kill him, kill his sister, kill his troops and anyone else you find!" He pointed a finger towards the Ylissean group. "Kill them all!"

The soldiers roared in reply as all hell broke loose.

* * *

There was the sound of muffled voices as Robin lay unconscious. Blood still seeped from his wound, if this continued any longer he would go into shock. "You there, Gaius, any luck with that antidote?"

The ginger haired thief looted every fallen soldier, none carried any with them. "Sorry to disappoint, Twinkles." He replied as more soldiers marched towards the Shepherds.

"Exalt Emmeryn!" Someone yelled from a distance, there was the swing of an axe as the warrior walked over to Chrom and his Shepherds.

"You there!" The Ylissean lord ran to the axe wielder. "Why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to the Grace of the Exalt!"

"You know me?"

"Of course, all Ylissean clergy do." The blonde gave him a small smile. "I must thank the Gods for uniting us. Oh, heavenly fa-"

"Now may not be the best time for prayer..." Chrom struck a rampant soldier as he fell to the ground.

"Ah, too true. We came here as soon as word was given of the execution." He swung his axe to negate an attack. The two were conversing back to back as they fended off their attackers.

"There are...more of you?" The lord grit his teeth as he pushed off a Plegian berserker.

"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way." The area was free of soldiers for now, they would come back with reinforcements soon. The blonde turned to Chrom. "Pray sire, allow me to serve you and your party."

"Your love for my sister is clear. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

"Man, sire. Man of the cloth." The blonde war monk held his bloodied axe.

"You're a..." Chrom blushed, for a man he had a number of feminine qualities. "You're not a woman?"

"No, sire. Women are clerics, I am a priest." He gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, yes. Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply." Silence enveloped between the two. "Well this is rather awkward..."

"Oh it's alright, sire. You noticed your mistake quickly. It would have become much more awkward." He brushed off a stray strand of his hair. "...MUCH more..."

"Right, we'll leave it at that." Chrom spoke as he accompanied their new ally to the group.

"Who's that?" Lissa asked no one in particular as Chrom marched with what seemed like a blonde woman.

"He's a new ally, Libra, a priest." The Ylissean lord replied.

"Oh my.." Libra rushed to Maribelle as he noticed Robin's pale face. "What seems to be wrong with him?" He asked Maribelle.

"A poisoned arrow." She looked at the tactician's back. "Unfortunately, we are unable to do anything about it."

"Our magic won't work." Lissa approached Libra.

"I see..Well, take him down. I will mend his wounds." Libra asked several of the men to remove the boy off the horse.

"You know how to treat this poison?" Maribelle asked as she dropped from her steed.

"Yes, before my men and I journeyed here we did a bit of reading on Plegian warfare." He set the tactician on the ground as he held out a staff. His hand ran to the boy's neck, Robin's pulse was steadily decreasing. Libra chanted a few words before taking out a vial as the Shepherds watched the war monk carefully mended the wounds. Blood slowly returned to Robin's face.

Chrom sighed in relief, he would not be loosing his tactician today.

The war monk wiped his forehead. "He should be ok for now, although he is still recovering. It's best if he remains with you." Libra looked up at Maribelle who gave an obedient nod.

"We've got company." Lon' qu readied his sword as the reinforcements poured in.

* * *

Tharja looked ahead of her, she would be entering the battle soon. Two pegasus knights hovered over her and swiftly took down the archers on top of the fort. They quickly retreated before calling out to Chrom.

"The archers are down!" Cordelia yelled as the Shepherds marched onwards.

Tharja glanced at the enemy, there didn't seem to be a lot of them. One of the sorcerers beside her cast a fire spell headed towards one of the horses. It was aimed at the troubadour of the group. She watched carefully, eyeing the blonde boy who seemed to be unconscious with the rider.

As Maribelle rode forward, her horse bucked upwards as the flames contacted the ground before it. Robin fell off as her steed went rampant. It's hooves were close to stomping over his body so she steered it away from him. She eventually lost control and fell to the ground.

The dark mage approached the blonde boy once the flames had dissipitated. She looked over him as her foot turned him to his back. As expected, he was injured. Blood stained his garments as she bent down to look at his wound. By the looks of it, an archer had struck him. She looked around as his allies were scattered, the troubadour was unconscious a few feet away from the blonde boy.

Robin slowly opened his eyes, his vision remained blurry as he tried to focus. There was the light blue sky above and a face shadowing him. 'What?' His mind snapped as it revealed a Plegian dark mage.

She stared intently at him as a light blush dyed her cheeks, she was intrigued by this...Ylissean boy.

He started to get up when vertigo struck him and he fell back down. Was he going to die by this girl's hand? He was completely defenseless and lacked the energy to strike.

Tharja moved closer and knelt beside him. He was certainly afraid of her, she smiled deviously before stroking his blonde hair.

Maribelle propped herself on her elbows as she looked over to her left. Robin was on the ground with some unknown Plegian mage. She called out to him and held her staff to support her. "Robin!"

The dark mage noticed the troubadour and stared her down, she cast a small amount of wind magic to knock her off her feet. She returned her attention to the boy. 'So his name is Robin...' She mentally noted to herself. '...Interesting.'

The tactician observed the raven haired girl then looked back at troubadour, she didn't kill Maribelle. What exactly was she? His throat felt dry as he tried to speak. "You're..not the enemy..are you?"

"..." Her eyes glistened as she looked at Robin. "It depends..."

"You seem...reluctant to fight." Robin furrowed his eyebrows. None of the soldiers bothered to approach them, perhaps they were convinced that she was going to kill him.

"Death comes for all of us eventually." She looked to her right as he met her direction to a fallen Plegian's corpse.

"Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So...I should take that as a no, or..." He failed to continue his words when his voice became hoarse.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open." She looked away towards the Shepherds and the troubadour who started to get back on her feet. "I mean long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well."

A miniscule surge of energy ran around the tactician's body as he sat upright.

"And I have a bit of a...rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

"Then...perhaps...you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" He meekly suggested. She honestly didn't look like a bad person.

Tharja quickly moved closer to his face as she examined every detail. She could hear his ragged breathing as he tried to remain calm before her. What was it about this boy that intrigued her so much? Was she infatuated by him? "What if..this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"Heh," Robin managed a weak grin. "I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not." He motioned to his mended flesh wound which was no longer bleeding.

"Well, that's odd..." She looked down at his shirt. "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over." Tharja spoke with amusement in her voice. "All right then," Her face was pressed close to his. "Consider me your new ally,...For now." She moved away as she stood up, dusting the sand off of her body stocking.

His mouth dropped when he noticed how gifted the girl was. Her physique was...perfect. The heat rose to his face when she turned to meet his eyes.

"Stay away from him you vile witch!" Maribelle threw a weak stone at her direction as it hit her on the cheek.

"Why you-" Tharja was about to cast a hex on the girl when Robin suddenly held her hand.

The tactician brought himself up as he slowly stood between the two girls. "She's not the enemy, Maribelle."

"What? Did you not see what she did to me earlier?!" She yelled at his face as he squinted. "Her friend knocked me off my horse and it nearly killed you!"

Robin scratched his blonde hair, he wasn't aware what exactly happened while he was unconscious. "But...she didn't kill anyone."

"She-" Maribelle stopped, he was right. The girl may have attacked her, but she was still alive. Her eyes darted the raven haired girl behind Robin.

He faced the dark mage. "You..never told me your name." He smiled at her.

"It's, Tharja." She replied as the blush returned to her face while she lowered her head.

"Robin, and this is Maribelle." He gestured to himself and the troubadour.

"Hmph" Maribelle turned around as Robin shook Tharja's hand. She left the two to retrieve her horse.

They watched her walk away as she reluctantly released his hand.

Chrom found Robin standing on the battlefield. He called out his name as archers lined up the castle walls ready to set fire onto the Shepherds.

"Come on!" Robin took her hand as they took shelter within the fort.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Arrows flew up into the sky as Tharja and Robin took shelter within the fort. There was a soldier standing guard as the tactician stepped in and swung his sword, killing the man. He sheathed his blade and released the mage's hand. Hopefully the others were okay.

Robin leaned against the wall in deep thought contemplating on a way to take the archers down. Tharja examined the fort, she was sure that they would have to move once they seized to attack. She examined a few bottles and held them in her hand. An idea lit up as she approached Robin.

"I'm not that great with military warfare, but this might work." She handed him he bottle as he examined it closely. His eyes widened as he grinned at the idea. It would work.

"How many are left?" Robin stood up as he asked Tharja.

"About...three." She counted the bottles and brought them to him.

"It's enough." He took two in his hand. Robin peeked out to see a dozen slain Plegian warriors. The Pegasus Knights were no where in sight. Suddenly, Cordelia popped out of nowhere and snuck into the fort with him. Her steed remained outside.

"Cordelia..." He stepped back as she wiped the sweat off her face. "How's every-"

The crimson haired knight embraced him tightly. After he was poisoned, she was afraid that he would die. She trembled a little as she sighed in relief. "I thought...you were going to die..."

He stroked her hair to calm her down. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

"But still, you shouldn't be fighting." She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Robin, you're still recovering." She mindfully reminded him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't follow that order. This battle, Chrom needs me by his side." His hand gripped her shoulder. "I'll be fine Cordelia."

"Ahem," Tharja broke their moment.

The Pegasus Knight readied her lance as Robin stopped her. "She's an ally."

"She's Plegian." She reminded him.

"She's not the enemy, believe me. If she were going to kill me, she would've done it earlier." Cordelia lowered her lance.

"So, you're a Shepherd as well." Tharja walked around Cordelia, carefully sizing up the girl.

The knight remained quiet as the dark mage faced her. The tension quickly escalated between the two, there was a faint sense of rivalry growing between them.

"So about those archers." Robin received two icy glares as he disrupted their stare down. "We could use these." He held out a bottle. "We'll set these on fire, it would be enough to cause chaos within the castle's walls."

"That sounds like a great idea." Cordelia praised Robin.

"Actually, that was mine." Tharja spoke up. The prodigal knight stood in silence.

"So...that's why I was going to look for you." Robin addressed Cordelia. "I need you to get high up to drop me off."

"Wouldn't it be best to just throw it and set it on fire?" Cordelia suggested.

"Yes, it would." Robin paced before the two girls. "But I need to find Gangrel's exact location. We can't find him from where we are as of now."

"Then I'll fly you there..." She added.

"It's too risky. What if there are archers hiding in the shadows. There's no doubt they would ambush us." He crossed his arms.

Tharja stood in awe before the blonde boy. He definitely thought out his actions before moving forward with a plan.

"But you're still-"

"It doesn't matter. I need to make up the effort anyways." He gave her a sincere look. "I'll be fine, Cordelia." Robin smiled at her as he briefly cupped her cheek. Her expression softened as she looked away.

Robin moved towards Tharja who looked a bit jealous. "Go to Chrom, tell him I sent you and tell him you mean no harm. He might be a little hostile at first, but he'll come around." He gave her an encouraging smile. "When I'm finished I'll meet you back on the ground, okay?" Tharja nodded obediently.

"Okay, then let's go." Robin and Cordelia left as the raven haired mage ran to meet with the Ylissean prince.

Exalt Emmeryn looked from the ground, it was a messy sight. Plegian, Ylissean and Feroxi warriors littered the battlefield. "Chrom...Lissa." She closed her eyes and looked beyond the horizon. 'I hope you are both okay.'

"Huagh!" Chrom slashed a warrior down as a magical attack defended his back. It came from a dark mage who seemed to be a Plegian.

"So you are Prince Chrom of the Ylissean Shepherds." The girl announced as she took one stride towards him.

He held falchion to protect himself.

"Relax, I'm on your side. You friend, Robin convinced me to...join you and your campaign." She said gloomily and reflected a magical attack headed for Nowi.

With that action, Chrom lowered his sword. She was telling the truth, there was a mutual understanding between the two as their eyes met. They continued to fight on alongside each other.

Cordelia flew up in the sky narrowly dodging several arrows as Robin readied himself to jump off. Despite his fear of heights he braced himself and parted from her Pegasus. He rolled on the wall's flooring before coming to a complete stop. An archer had his weapon aimed for his head when Cordelia threw a javelin, piercing his chest as he doubled over. The tactician took the opportunity to get up and throw the bottle of alcohol into the door's direction as Plegian warriors stormed in. He held out his hand and chanted bolganone as it burst into flames.

The archers quickly realized what was happening and attacked him from afar. Robin sprinted as fast as he could and attacked the soldiers with his steel sword. He barely missed the arrows as he threw the other bottle in the opposite door's direction. The tactician raised his hand and set it ablaze. Unfortunately, the impact sent him flying as he fell down the wall.

Lissa and Stahl stopped to see the tactician free falling from the sky. "Robin!" The cleric yelled as she ran towards his direction.

Chrom and Tharja looked up as they focused on the falling soldier, it was Robin. Her heart sank as she ran towards him.

Cordelia rushed forward on her Pegasus. "Robin..what are you doing?" She yelled to herself as she caught up to his body and reached for his hand.

The tactcian opened his eyes and realized he was falling. Cordelia grabbed his hand as her Pegasus flew upwards. With one swing, he landed on the steed's back surprised that he had survived.

Tharja stopped in her tracks when Cordelia saved him. Chrom stopped to check that the archers were taken care of, now was their chance to move on. "Shepherds, the archers have fallen! The skies are clear!" He rallied them forward and pressed forward. "I'm giving the signal!"

Phila and a handful of Pegasus Knights flew before them. "You're grace!" She yelled out.

The Exalt looked down to spot her trusted knight. "Phila! I'm so glad to see your safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry." She hovered over the edge where Emmeryn stood. Her hand reached out for the exalt.

"What!" Gangrel grimaced. "Pegasus Knights? How did they..." He pulled his curly hair in anger. "That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" He shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Yes, well neither do I..." Aversa stepped forward and waved her hand in the air. A familiar portal appeared as several Risen archers dropped out. Once they assembled to their position, their bows aimed for the knights above the sky.

Robin widened his eyes as he quickly jumped off Cordelia's Pegasus and landed on the ground. "No!" He yelled to run forward with his sword drawn. "Chrom! Phila and the others..." He rushed forward as the Ylissean prince and him ran to their aid.

"Stay back, Lissa!" Chrom eyed Fredrick to keep an eye on her as he intervened when she tried to catch up to them.

"Fredrick, let me through!" She pleaded at the great knight. He hung his head and stopped her.

"Damn, not now!" Chrom sprinted faster before Robin.

"Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel leaned back as he laughed in amusement. "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day." His laughter echoed loudly.

Several arrows scattered in the air as they shot Phila multiple times. Her Pegasus was injured as well. She tried her best to keep up when her steed suddenly plummeted to the ground. She rolled several times before landing on her side. "Risen...how?" Phila looked ahead of her as an arrow was aimed for head. "Y-Your Grace, I..." She knit her eyebrows together knowing that this was the end. "Forgive me..." The Risen archer struck her down with one swift attack.

"Phila!" Emmeryn cried out as closed her eyes. The exalt was close to kneeling.

"Exeunt one Pegasus Knight!" Gangrel gave a boisterous laugh. "Watch how they fall, one by one!" Arrows flew above the knights as they were helpless to defend themselves. They dropped like flies as Robin and Chrom sprinted faster. Time was running out.

"No, no, NO!" Robin yelled in frustration.

"Now, grovel before me and plead or your lives!" Gangrel announced triumphantly.

"I'll give up before I'd beg for it from you." Chrom yelled as he and Robin came to a halt and looked up at the mad Plegian King.

"But you see, it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands up on the block."

Robin stood behind Chrom.

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let your arrows fly!"

"I'm going to kill you!" He blurted out an empty threat as Robin held his shoulder.

"Go ahead, I welcome it." Gangrel lifted his hands in the air. "Now surrender the emblem and I assure you your lives will be spared." He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't trust him. There's got to be another way." Robin squeezed his shoulder and moved forward.

"I will count to three, if you don't drop your weapons by then your exalt becomes the largest quiver!" He let out a content smile. "One..two...th-"

"Lay down your weapons!" Chrom announced. Robin hesitated.

"You can't do-" the tactician began.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" The Ylissean prince demanded. Robin sighed before holding the hilt of his blade.

"No, wait!" Emmeryn called from the sky.

"Silence!" Gangrel yelled out.

"Emm..." Chrom looked up at his beloved sister.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not." He winced in disgust. "No, all I want to hear is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground." He pointed at Chrom and the other Shepherds. "Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people...Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker!"

He paced before Aversa. "That is unless someone were to give the Emblem...NOW!" He darted his eyes at Chrom.

"..." Emmeryn closed her eyes.

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom cried out before the Plegian King. "Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. Maybe one day we will need the Fire Emblem, but I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt..." He pleaded before her. "And we nee our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom..." Emmeryn's eyes glistened in the sun. "Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do..." She gave a weak smile.

"Emm...what are you-"

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" She stepped forward. "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance." She took a deep breath and summed up her courage. "Do what you must...As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm, no!" Chrom started forward as her feet teetered on the edge. Robin's heart sank as he watched the exalt take a minute before free falling to her death.

"Chrom!" He reached out as the Ylissean prince started after her.

"Emm!" The blue haired boy sprinted as fast his legs could carry him.

The Shepherds stopped as their eyes widened in surprise as Emmeryn was moments away from contacting the ground.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Mattariago: thanks man!

DTempest: yeah, haha. Thought it would be a nice gesture to indulge you guys with this tharja and robin fanfic.

Fireminer: thanks dude.

Smashing Skunk53: haha, yes!

Solvdrage: no matter, thanks for giving me the heads up.

Larsmen: i agree

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

'Emm!' Chrom reached his hand out while sprinting for his sister, the exalt. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as she fell to the ground, soiling the ground beneath her in a pool of blood. Nearly everyone saw it, Shepherds and Plegians alike.

Lissa cried out before shielding her eyes. On the battlefield, Libra hacked his was to Fredrick accompanied by the new recruit, Tharja. From a distance they made out the bodies of several fallen Ylissean Pegasus Knights and Robin. The tactician was in good condition. Tharja felt a little relieved. She was about to walk towards him when Libra held her back. His eyes gestured to the Risen archers perched on the top. Robin and Chrom weren't safe just yet.

Chrom's knees buckled as his hand went limp at the sight of his diseased sister. Robin ran after him, gradually shadowing the Ylissean prince from behind. He was about to kneel beside their fearsome leader when Chrom suddenly yelled out. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!"

No words from Robin could possibly comfort the boy before him.

"Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel held his abdomen as he laughed. "How disgustingly noble..." Aversa remained by his side. "And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing."

Robin attempted to help Chrom up, but he swatted his aid away. He grit his teeth as Gangrel continued speaking.

"I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact...and I've seen many fall." He paced before Chrom and Robin, his eyes drifted to Emmeryn's bloody corpse. "So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted!"

Chrom stepped forward as Robin tried to steady his rage.

"But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" He cackled gloriously over Chrom and his tactician. "Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha!"

That sparked the pent up anger in Chrom. He held falchion towards the Plegian king who stood before him. "Gangrel, you die TODAY!" The Ylissean prince was on his way to Gangrel when Basilio called from afar.

"No boy! I secured an escape route!" His voice bellowed loudly. "We must flee."

Robin held his head down. As much as he hated it, Basilio was right.

Chrom painfully accepted his terms and ran back for Emmeryn.

"Leave the body, boy!" Basilio and the other Shepherds started to fall back.

"But...her body...I have to..." His eyes threatened to produce tears as Robin held his arm.

"You have to RUN! Now do it." Basilio caught several Risen archers preparing to strike, their attacks aimed at the tactician and prince. "Robin, don't let him do anything stupid!"

The tactician tightened his grip on Chrom's arm, enough to wince in pain and look into his eyes. "Basilio's right, we must flee."

The Ylissean prince can tell that Robin was right.

"Now come on!" The tactician started sprinting back as he caught Cordelia and Sumia circling the air above them, that was their escape route. Chrom followed after as the Pegasus knights took a dive to catch the two boys from the ground. Robin reached out for Cordelia's hand while Chrom caught Sumia's. They were already flying too fast for the archers to strike them down.

The Ylissean prince looked back to see the faint, green speck of Emmeryn's robe before he bit back his tears and looked ahead.

* * *

The road ahead of them was not an easy trail, rain started to pour down on the Shepherds as they walked along Plegia's land.

Robin's hood concealed his face while he walked with Tharja. He was clearly distraught by today's events. 'How could I have missed that?!' He blamed himself for Emmeryn's death, for his failed plan. Robin stopped in his tracks while the others continued.

Cordelia walked alongside Sumia as she noticed the tactician and Tharja falling behind. 'Should I talk to him?' She stood her ground before doing anything else. Her eyes drifted to Chrom, whose blue hair was soaked by the rain. They both felt the same way and the last thing the two needed were pity.

Lissa walked beside Libra as he sheltered her from the rain. She sobbed as her tears flowed from her eyes. The Shepherds felt the same pain, to lose their beloved exalt was very tragic.

Tharja faced Robin, his eyes downcast as she lifted his chin with her hand.

"I failed them..." The tactician confided to the dark mage. "I failed Chrom...and Emmeryn..." He closed his eyes as he accepted the outcome of his actions.

No words came from Tharja, she wasn't the best at comforting people. Instead, she attentively listened to his words.

"I should've seen it," he turned away from her. "The Risen archers..." He finished as his hand felt the bridge of his nose.

"You tried..." She replied.

"Well it wasn't good enough!" He cried out in frustration. It was the first time a life was lost, all because of his plan. "If I just had more time to think things through..."

"Robin, I'm sure you did the best you could." She stood behind him, tracing her fingers along his back. "That mad king, Gangrel, would've done anything to have her head hung on a stick." She looked to the side. "It's not your fault."

He turned around as their eyes met.

"Wallowing in self pity won't help anyone." Tharja gestured to the Shepherds who stopped to look back at them. "We need you...more than ever." Chrom turned to catch Robin, it didn't look like he was blaming him for Emmeryn's death, in fact, no one did.

His eyes softened at the dark mage, she was right. There was no time for self pity, not when they still had to finish things with Gangrel. He continued walking towards the others as Tharja followed shortly.

Basilio stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Damn Plegians, I knew it couldn't be that easy." Two soldiers drew their blades. "They're right in our way, we must fight!"

One of them widened their eyes at Chrom and skillfully dodged Basilio's axe. He lunged at the Ylissean prince with his blade. Robin quickly noticed and jumped forward, drawing his dagger to protect the Shepherd's leader. He pushed him off as Chrom snapped out of a trance like state and dropped to his knees. If Robin hadn't intervened, he would've been severely injured.

"Snap out of it, boy!" Basilio cried out as the other Shepherds assembled for battle.

The soldier attacked again, but this time Robin dashed and struck him down. "Chrom, I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." He looked back slightly as Chrom stood still as a statue.

"You did your best, Robin." He spoke quietly as rain continued to pour. "It's my own failures that haunt me now."

The tactician turned around to meet his face.

"Gods, I was just so powerless!" Chrom threw a fist into the ground. "She did it for me...So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice," he looked up at the blonde, cloaked boy. "She chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people."

"Chrom," Robin knelt before him, his hand lay on the prince's shoulder. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. I was powerless once, too, remember?" He furrowed his brows. "And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together, maybe we can be something more." He squeezed Chrom's shoulder. "If you fall," Robin looked into those deep blue eyes. "I'll be there to pick you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side."

Basilio could count the other warriors on their way to attack. He hoped their conversation would end soon.

"You have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I'm not? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" Chrom questioned himself. "What if I drag you down with me."

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Robin reassured him. "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" They both turned back and found the Shepherds gazing at the two.

"..." Chrom slowly picked himself up. "Thank you, Robin, your words mean more than you could know." He took several step to his Shepherds. "Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

Lissa stepped forward with her bravest face. He could tell that she had been crying, but his words seemed to liven her spirit. "You can count on me!"

Sumia stepped forward to give the Ylissean prince a hug. She silently thanked Robin with her eyes as he replied with a nod. Chrom returned her embrace before pulling apart.

"Now that you're all in good spirits, we've got company." Basilio yelled out as a swarm of Plegian soldiers marched from a distance.

Robin and Chrom stood their ground as they gripped their swords. They looked into each other's eyes before sprinting forward followed by the rest of the Shepherds.

Vaike and Gregor fought alongside each other. With their combined force, they broke through into the fort as wyverns soared above the sky. Rain continued to pour as they scavenged it for supplies, Virion walked in with Lon' qu in his arms. The Feroxi myrmidon was injured by a stray axe. He was losing a lot of blood. Maribelle and Libra rushed in to tend to his wounds. They both held their staffs and began mending his injury. Gregor stayed inside as Vaike stormed out to protect the fort.

Robin slid on the ground as a Plegian's sword was aimed for his head. He kicked the man's knee as he fell to the ground. The tactician slowly stood up, mud strewn across his face as he wiped it away to clear his vision. His eyes scanned the field, disappointed that Emmeryn's words did not reach half of the soldiers.

Miriel and Tharja took down several wyvern riders with their wind magic. The dark mage found Robin on the muddy ground. She left the mage to rush to his side. Was he injured? It were as if a supernatural force compelled her to his side as she sent back several soldiers in her way.

Robin started to get up when his head suddenly throbbed. It couldn't be the poison, since it was expelled earlier by Libra. Then what was this strange sensation? He winced silently as several thoughts filled his mind. Darkness. A violet aura. Then a single silhouette stood before him. He tried to reorient himself to his surroundings before his vision started to blur. There was a man before him, who didn't wear any Plegian armor. His body was covered in complete darkness, his face hidden within the shadows. Robin opened his mouth to speak as no words came out.

The mysterious man waved his hand above Robin's head before the tactician looked past the man. He watched Chrom strike down the Plegian general before losing consciousness.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Mattariago: yes!

Infiniteragequit: yeah, I hope i can sneak something along those lines.

Smashing Skunk53: true, that was definitely an emotional chapter.

Solvdrage: since Cordelia and Tharja rank highest popularity wise it will definitely be very interesting. However, it may take a while for it to build up given the current scenario.

Larsmen: ah, yes. I hope to incorporate more of the other female characters around Robin's love life. Simply because that would make things very entertaining.

Dreaded Rasengan: right? I really think Robin would've been the one to recruit her.

Fireminer: the plot is naturally uninteresting simply because I am trying to stick close to its story.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Tharja placed her hand on Robin's head, his body was shaking like a leaf and his forehead was on fire. They were at a safe hideaway, not too far from Plegia. Olivia, one of Basilio's spies had smuggled them across the border when things took a turn for the worst.

The tactician lay in a single room, the Shepherds visited him occasionally to check up on him. Tharja volunteered to look after him. It was natural for Robin's comrades to be skeptical, she was a Plegian after all. Thanks to Chrom, he was able to persuade the others into believing that she was not the enemy. She did save his life and Robin's on the battlefield.

His blonde hair was drenched in sweat as his forehead was hot to the touch. She narrowed her eyes at him and scanned the room. 'Okay Tharja, think. We need cold water and a spell to bring down the fever.'

Robin absently reached for her hand, his fingertips made contact with Tharja's.

'Is he conscious?' She bent down as he muttered several words.

"Don't...leave..." He managed to speak.

Her face burned brightly, he had just asked her to stay. "But I have to-"

"Please..." He begged her, Robin didn't want to be alone. His head spun as he gripped her hand with all his strength.

She nodded and sat by his side. Her free hand felt his face, he certainly was an interesting boy. With all the fatigue and illness, it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep. Tharja took the opportunity to release his hand and fetch the spell and cold water she required to nurse him.

* * *

Cordelia had just finished counting everyone's supplies when she spotted Tharja leaving Robin's room. She hid behind a column, concealing her presence from the dark mage.

'I shouldn't be gone for too long...' Tharja thought to herself before walking down the corridor.

Cordelia sighed in relief when the Plegian mage strolled down the opposite direction. 'Now's my chance!' When the girl was out of sight, she turned the knob and entered Robin's quarters. She closed the door behind her and found the blonde tactician asleep on his bed. 'Oh Robin...' Cordelia made her way to the boy quickly, taking the seat by his side as she stroked his coarse, tousled hair.

She didn't exactly see what happened on the battlefield when he collapsed. He eyes closed as she lowered her head.

Robin winced as he felt a small sensation run along his face. He couldn't open his eyes as they stung.

"Robin?"'Cordelia asked as she lowered her face onto his.

The only audible sound was his breathing. She was expecting him to say something, but his fever must've been terribly serious for him to speak. Suddenly her eyes started to drop, which was odd since she didn't recall feeling sleepy at all. Cordelia fought back the sensation as she focused her eyesight on the tactician. "Ro...bin..." She whispered before her body went limp onto his.

* * *

Tharja walked in with the basin of cold water in her hands. She was surprised to find the crimson Pegasus knight by his side. "So it worked..." A small grin played across her lips. Before she left the room she placed a hex to ensure Robin's safety. If anyone attempted to touch the tactician they would fall into a deep slumber.

She placed the basin on the table and lifted the hex from Cordelia. Tharja crossed her arms as the girl rubbed her eyes.

"Where am...I?" Cordelia blinked and focused on the room, then to Robin. She turned her head to find Tharja standing behind her.

"I'm sure you can recall that on your own. The hex I cast doesn't erase memories." Her eyes narrowed on Cordelia.

"You...You placed a hex on me?" She stood up to met the dark mage's gaze.

"Yes, to protect Robin." Tharja responded boldly. "It wasn't cast on you, it was on him." She pulled out a book to relieve his fever. "Whoever lay a finger on him was inevitably bound to a deep slumber." Her fingers ran through the pages in search of the right spell.

Cordelia knit her brows together. She understood the girl's purpose, but to go that far? "What if I didn't wake up?"

Tharja deviously chuckled as her finger rested on a page. "Do you not trust me with my own hexes?" She didn't turn around to address Cordelia.

"No, I don't." She'd never been hexed before and she certainly didn't trust the new Plegian recruit.

"Naturally..." Tharja brushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face.

"Why did you volunteer to nurse Robin anyways?" Cordelia raised her voice as she watched the dark mage's back.

"Because...he...intrigues me." She replied honestly before finding the right spell.

"He intrigues you?" Cordelia questioned Tharja's words.

"Yes," she turned around and took a towel from the cabinet. Her hands soaked it into the basin and squeezed the excess water. Tharja brushed past Cordelia who moved aside as she placed the moist towel onto his forehead.

The crimson knight observed her carefully, making sure that she wasn't trying to harm the tactician.

"Do you think I've allied with your comrades to harm him?" She asked before taking the seat by his bed.

"..." Cordelia remained silent. It was possible. Robin was their ace, he helped Chrom navigate their way through every battle. Had it not been for him, the Shepherd's numbers may have dwindled.

"I assure you, I joined your cause by my own free will." Tharja continued before chanting the spell.

Cordelia looked away, perhaps there was truth in her words.

The dark mage closed her eyes and channeled the energy required for the spell. Within a minute her hand moved to Robin's neck, his temperature died down considerably.

The tactician's breathing slowed as his facial expression loosened. Most of the pain had subsided thanks to Tharja.

Cordelia noticed the change in Robin, he looked relieved. Tharja lowered her head, hopefully he would wake in a couple of hours. The Pegasus knight stepped back, convinced that the Plegian recruit may not be as bad as she assumed her to be. "There's still work to be done, I'll leave him to you." She took one last glance at Robin before leaving the two alone.

* * *

"So, how is he?" Lissa rushed to Cordelia once she stepped out of his room.

"Beg your pardon?" The Pegasus knight closed the door behind her.

"You know, Robin?" The Ylissean princess's face was filled with concern. Cordelia tilted her head to find Maribelle a few paces down the hall.

"He's fine." She reassured the girl.

"And...the other girl?" Lissa pressed on.

"She...doesn't seem to be the enemy."

"Are you sure about that?" Maribelle was obviously eavesdropping as she took her placed beside Lissa.

"I'm quite certain." Cordelia confirmed to the two.

"Hmm..." Maribelle narrowed her eyes at the door. She was still uncertain about Tharja. It would be unfortunate if something happened to him because of her.

"If you say she isn't the enemy, then I believe you." Lissa met Cordelia's eyes. The three girls stood in silence before Sumia turned around the corner.

"Hey, supper's going to be ready soon! Could you all give me a hand?" Maribelle, Lissa and Cordelia nodded. The Pegasus knight looked back at the door's handle. Hopefully she was right about Tharja.

* * *

"Nnnrgh..." Robin stirred from his sleep as his eyes shot open. There was an unfamiliar ceiling and a dimly lit room.

"Hello" Tharja greeted the tactician as he slowly sat up from his bed.

"Huh?" He studied the girl beside him, it took a while for him to realize that it was the dark mage. "Umm...where am I and what happened?" His memories were a blur as he began to think back. He slumped back when he still felt light headed.

Tharja sat beside the boy and checked his temperature. Her hand rested on his forehead, he was fine.

Robin's face turned pink, he knew that it was a normal thing to do, but he suddenly felt flustered about it. He looked away before she could assume that his fever came back.

"You lost consciousness and collapsed." She remembered him falling to the ground in the last battle. It was odd because no one was there to attack him. It were as if some supernatural force brought him down to the ground.

"I see..." Her fingers lingered on top of his. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. Rain. Chrom taking down the commander. And a mysterious silhouette. Robin held his head as a mild headache surged through his cranium.

"Are you okay?" Tharja moved closer to the boy.

"I'm fine..." He winced before producing a grin. "I'm probably just tired from all of this..." Emmeryn's death struck him hard, the stress what getting to him.

The dark mage lowered her head as her raven hair fell to her sides. Her bangs concealed her eyes as she spoke. "I thought you might accuse me of putting a curse on you."

Robin raised an eyebrow. His eyes drifted to her hand. "I'd never assume that." He moved closer to meet her face. "Besides, what kind of monster would curse their friend?"

'Friend?' Tharja lifted her head, she didn't realize how close she was to him. Her cheeks were set ablaze as she observed Robin's smile. "Right."

"Anyway," he pulled away from her. "Thanks for taking care of me." The tactician noticed the basin of water by the bedside table.

"..." Tharja sat quietly and allowed his praise to settle in. Now that he was all better, it was probably best for her to leave.

"I was wondering..." His hand brushed back his blonde hair. "If you wouldn't mind...staying..."

'What?' Tharja froze in her seat.

"Just for a while." A yawn escaped his lips as his eyes started to drop.

She couldn't say no, especially not to him.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers into hers. It was comforting to know that there was someone beside him.

Tharja's heartbeat started to race, she felt his coarse hands intertwine with her own. His head slowly slumped onto her shoulder, his breath was slow and calm as he drifted to sleep. "Aww, how sweet..." She whispered to herself. "He's sleeping and helpless..." A grin formed from her lips as she rested her head on top of his.

Maribelle pressed her ear against the door. She narrowed her eyes at the knob, perhaps Cordelia was wrong about the girl...

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Smashing Skunk53: yeah, I hoped that it would set a different vibe to it. Thanks for your review!

Fireminer: true...

Legacy Emblem: haha, cat fight!

ShadowofDarkness: Right? I do try to make them as realistic as possible, as of I were playing on classic and units could actually be lost.

Larsmen: Cordelia an the other girls...

Sol D. Mars: yeah, Robin and Tharja are pretty good together.

Solvdrage: thanks!

Yeah, I've been debating about it for a while. Most of the conversations will have to take a different route now.

DreadedRasengan: Haha, yeah. Now that I think about it, I may have to change up the conversation a lot.

GardevoirLove4Ever: yes! Thanks for the support.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon the unexpected hiatus. I've just been busy with former stories and life. I expect to release one more chapter before finishing this up. As I've said before, this arc only revolves around C-A support with Tharja. Alternate rout with Robin's S event will take place into another story to emphasize interactions with Noire and Morgan.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"I'm not very fond of the new recruit." Maribelle crossed her arms as Lissa tended to preparing supper with the other Shepherds.

"Why not?" The blonde pig tailed girl set down a peeled potato, courtesy of Lon' qu, and began slicing away.

Maribelle settled her eyes on Lissa's progress. The girl was quite bad at cutting them, but she did notice a slight improvement within the past few days. "I just don't fancy her." She turned to focus on Cordelia and Sumia who were watching the pot of soup boil as they stood across the kitchen.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong." Lissa paused to check her work. 'I really suck at this...' She turned to observe Fredricks's pile of neatly cut potatoes beside her. It made her feel even worse.

"Though that might be true, she is still Plegian." Maribelle paced along he counter filled with mixed fruits and vegetables. She took a bright red apple in her hands gingerly. "You know what she's capable of Lissa, she is a dark mage."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Frustrated and depressed with her work, she set down the knife and washed her hands. "I mean, we didn't have a dark mage as an ally until now."

"In my opinion, we're better off without one." Maribelle raised the apple into the air, examining the lush red color in the light. "She's a witch."

Lissa opened her mouth to say something, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Who's a witch?" Tharja stood behind Maribelle as the troubadour lowered her apple and turned to meet the girl. It was quite clear that she didn't like the high-classed noble either.

"You. You're a witch." She set the apple in her hands, circling the girl with the utmost caution.

The Shepherds stopped what they were doing to watch the girls converse. Sumia took a step forward as if to stop them, but Cordelia lifted her hand to cease her movements. This wasn't their fight and they shouldn't bother them until something more ensued.

Tharja stood silent, allowing Maribelle's remark to settle in. She knew she was a dark being, there was no arguing about that. After all, she was a Plegian by blood whether she liked it or not. Although, despite her terrible lineage, she wasn't completely heartless.

"You know I'm right." Maribelle stopped in front of the raven haired girl eying her closely.

Tharja gave an amused laugh. "I guess in several ways, I am." She held the tome by her side, unflinching as Maribelle's eyes narrowed at her.

"I know you're plotting something against us. Why else would you join the Ylisseans?" She raised her voice in reply.

"Maribelle..." Lissa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's enough..."

The troubadour shrugged off her hand. "Stay out of this, love." She returned her attention to Tharja. "I heard what you went on about in Robin's room, you're plotting something. You're going to kill him aren't you?"

'So she heard.' Her facial expression didn't change at all. Instead, a grin played along her lips. "So now you know...my love."

Lissa didn't know where this conversation was going. 'Her love?' Several Shepherds looked around for any weapons nearby.

"You're love for killing people?" Maribelle assumed blindly.

Tharja's grin slipped into a frown. "No..." She walked past the newly confused noble and took the red apple that she formerly held. "My love for Robin."

"Love for..." Maribelle's words faltered as her cheeks burned brightly. 'Robin?'

The Shepherds didn't know what to think. They're new recruit was in love with their tactician? And to think that she had admitted it so freely. Cordelia an Sumia looked away, sharing the same reaction as Maribelle.

"You're joking, right?" The troubadour managed to speak out. "This must be your plan."

"No, it requires no plan. It's the truth." She watched the girl's expressions change from fear to shock. "Oh yes, I realized it the first moment we locked eyes on the battlefield." She droned on with the apple in her hand. "He isn't like the others, he's the one I've been seeking."

"Seeking?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Yes, and that's why I've been keeping a close eye on every...single...move."

It didn't take long for the fear and uncertainty to overcome the Shepherds once more.

"Like yesterday, he was wounded and fell ill to an unknown force. This morning he awoke from his drowsy state for a brief moment." She smiled recalling everything with ease. "And before he fell into a deep slumber, he requested me to stay by his side."

Maribelle didn't know what to say. She was definitely weird in her own way.

"He turned in his sleep about 12 times." She looked upwards to remember if it was right.

"You've been watching him...in his sleep?!" Maribelle's eyes widened at her statistical accuracy.

"He would be grateful to have known that I have been keeping such a close eye on him."

"No my dear, I think 'disturbed' is the word you are looking for." The blonde haired noble replied with great disdain.

Was it truly disturbing for her to have known all that? It was for his benefit, not hers. So what would be so disturbing about that? She stood silently as the Shepherds watched closely.

"You're not like us. You are...not normal." Maribelle finished. "There is no chance, Robin would ever grow to like you. You witch!" She marched off, exiting the door as silence and tension in the kitchen escalated quickly.

"Wait, Maribelle!" Lissa followed after to check up on her dearest friend.

"Am I not...normal?" She looked at her reflection within the apple while the Shepherds awkwardly returned to their duties. Without another word, she returned to the hall, eager to find Robin's company.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Fireminer: yes, Robin seems to be a natural when mingling with women.

Solvdrage: haha, her protective hexes sound really good. I guess that's one of things about her that sound highly practical.

Guest: no, I'm afraid that would be continued onto another story if I did. This only contain support logs C-A.

KawaiiOtakuChick: my bad. I never seem to do a good job at proofreading my stories, haha.

Thanks for raading


	6. Chapter 6

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"You want me to teach you how to be...normal?" Robin sat across from Tharja on his mattress as it was well into the night. He had recovered quicker than he had imagined thanks to her magical abilities. What would've taken days, only took about a couple of hours to fix. What exactly was she?

"Yes, and I wouldn't want anyone else to teach me but you, Robin." There was pure sincerity on her tone, it was what she truly desired.

"Unm..." He scratched his blonde hair realizing that he was never really a great teacher. What was he supposed to say? How does a normal person act? 'So much for being a great tactician...'

"Please..." She inched closer to him, their shoulders grazing each other gently with only the fabric of their clothes separating their skin.

"I don't really know what to teach you." He answered honestly. Maybe he wasn't completely well yet, which was unusual since he had a reply for nearly any question. "I'm sorry Tharja." His eyes dropped with regret, for once he was unable to fulfill her request.

She examined him closely, her eyes narrowing at his blonde tousled hair, thin, linen shirt which was slightly stained with sweat and finally, his disappointed expression. Tharja immediately placed her hand on his forehead, mildly warm from his fever. He was still sick, fighting back with the aid of her spell she had cast on him before. Of course, she couldn't expect Robin to help her right now. "It's fine." She retracted her hand and looked away.

"I'm really sorry Tharja" he placed his hand on top of hers, moving his head closer to speak as gently as he could. "I want to, but-"

"It's fine, Robin." She cut him off, her eyes studying the sparkle in his eyes. "I know you're not completely well yet, so I need you to rest. Just forget what I had asked you."

"But-"

"Rest" her words seemed to lull him to sleep as he suddenly felt lightheaded. She placed him into a light trance, the poor boy wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tried. The best way would be to put him to rest until he had fully recovered.

He fell onto her lap, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

_ 3 days later_

Hard at work, Robin couldn't afford to fall behind while the Shepherds prepared for their final confrontation against Plegia and their mad king. He swung his sword across as a bead of sweat trickled by the side of his face. The skilled tactician had been practicing for the entire day, taking only a few short breaks for water and a meal. He panted for air, his knees threatening to buckle from exhaustion. 'I can do better.' Robin sheathed his blade, placing it beside a bench while he pulled his blonde bangs back, revealing the sweat on his forehead.

His thoughts floated to Tharja, their newest recruit since Emmeryn's death. He wondered how she was doing, adjusting to the group of Ylissean soldiers. He studied the ground intently, unaware that she was only a few strides away from him.

'He seems to be doing a lot better.' Tharja's eyes softened at the tactician.", admiring hin from a distance. 'Time to act normal.' She took several steps to reach the boy. "Why good day, Robin! How fare you? Enjoying this weather?" She steeled herself, plastering a smile along her face which felt completely unnatural giver her usual gloomy expression.

"Oh," he turned around to find the girl he had been thinking about. "Tharja, good day." She wasn't acting like herself, the greeting was a bit different, but he brushed it away. "What are you doing?"

"What, me?" She pointed a finger at herself. "Whatever do you mean? Just a normal greeting on a typical day." Her presentation was harder than it looked, but it was better than she had expected. All thanks to a bunch of practice. "Why?" The distance between them disappeared when she pressed her body against his. "Are you concerned for my welfare, good sir?"

Robin grinned. "Well, I suppose...in a way."

How forward for him to admit it so freely. It made her heart leap with excitement and her cheeks burst into pink. "You ARE?" Her eyes narrowed at the grin he formed. "Why, how sweet!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. "So, do you have anything planned for me today?" They had been doing this for a while now, spending time with each other which he had mixed feelings about. Some days were good, others...not so much.

"Of course I have a plan silly-billy!" She held out her hand which had been behind her back the entire time. "A slice of liver-and-eel-pie!"

Robin looked shocked, did she make that on her own?

"That's your favorite correct? Oh, I do so adore baking..."

'Baking? She baked?' Robin was highly skeptical, she wasn't acting like herself. "Are you sure you're alright, Tharja?" His eyes drifted to her pie which turned out to look normal physically. "You didn't eat anything strange, did you? Miscast a hex?" Her raven hair glimmered in the sunlight. "Hit your head on a rock?"

She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled lightly. A little something she learned from Maribelle from afar. "Goodness me! Such an imagination you have good sir." She examined the pie, happy to know that it had turned out well. "Just a typical day for a typical girl here."

Robin didn't remember what had happened three days ago, aside from the fact that he had gotten much better. He could only assume the events. "Did the girls...say something to you?" The tactician wasn't completely oblivious to the gossip around camp. He knew a thing or two.

"Don't be silly." Tharja offered the pie to him. "Now have some pie." He was right, partially. It did have to do with her argument with Maribelle, but she admitted that maybe it would be best to be 'normal'.

He still had to finish his training before the day ended. "Look, I don't want-MMPH!"

Tharja took the fork on the pie and shoved it into his mouth. She watched him munch down the food as her face felt hot from watching him eat.

"Actually," he swallowed hard and grinned. "That was delicious."'

A compliment? And a great one from Robin! "Oh, huzzah!" She giggled again. "I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice!"

His grin died down. "Normal practice?" He looked into her eyes, serious about confronting her statement. "You've been practicing being normal?"

"Indeed," she lowered her hands with the pie and utensil in hand. "And it worked, I'm perfectly normal now!" Tharja stepped back twirling around before stopping to meet Robin. "My yes, so typically normally plain."

"I knew it." He muttered to himself. "Tharja, do you realize that your typical normal is actually very unusual?"

Confused, Tharja's enthusiasm dropped. "Goodness, I simply must...something?"

"The girls said something to you, didn't they?" He took the pie and utensil in her hand and set them by the bench.

"It was nothing, really." She looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to listen to them. I like you the way you are. The way you were when we first met." He patted her shoulder gently, the warm look in his eyes was merely enough to capture her attention. "I like you just the way you are."

She lowered her head, her bangs covering the embarrassed look on her face. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." His hand slipped to her arm, brushing against the cloak that covered her shoulders from the scorching sun.

"Oh..."

He grinned and bent down to meet her eyes. "So forget about being normal." Robin laughed at her silliness. It was amazing what lengths she would go through for him. "In the meantime, I'd like to finish this pie you made." He looked back at his sword. This was more important than training. "So, keep me company, won't you?"

She raised her head as he held out the pie she had gone through so much trouble to perfect. "Of course!" Tharja walked beside him as they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

A/N: once I wrap up Summer Fun I'll work on the next arc which will tie together Beneath the Starry Sky and Within the Darkness. I'll introduce the kids by then along with other things.

Thanks for reading


End file.
